Survived?
by ROCuevas
Summary: The girls have just started a new year of school in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Soon they meet a new student who the girls feel they met somewhere. Why does the new girl B. give them an odd feeling of being someone from their past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls it belongs to Craig McCraken**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The narrator's voice: "The City of Townsville… where it's a peaceful day to live in such a nice town. A town that has three young superheroes that protect the day and stop crime wherever it may be. Our three young heroines are none other than Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup better known as the Powerpuff Girls." cried out the narrator. Our young heroes had just stopped a robbery done by their enemy Mojo Jojo and were heading to their school called Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. They came in just in time before they bell rang to start class. Their teacher Ms. Keane started off the class with a math lesson.

"Ok class if Jenny has six apples and gives three to her friend Rachael how many apples does Jenny have left?" she asked the class.

"Three!" yelled the entire class.

"That's right. Now for the next question…" Ms. Keane was about to write the next question until she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and saw Jack Wednesday standing outside with a young girl with brown hair and in a purple shirt with blue jeans. Mr. Wednesday entered the classroom with the girl.

Mr. Wednesday introduced himself, "Hello class my name is Wednesday, Jack Wednesday, several of you may remember that I put in five green delinquents in your class as for that I'm…" The class remembered alright but it was the girls that remembered him the most.

"Oh it's this guy again." thought Blossom.

"Man this guy brought us trouble when he got the Gangreen Gang into our classroom." thought Buttercup.

"Who's the new girl with him?" thought Bubbles.

"… I would like to welcome a new student to your classroom." Mr. Wednesday stated.

The new girl went on to introduce herself, "Hello… I'm happy… to be here with you in this nice day." she said in a shy voice.

"Nice to meet miss…"

"You can call me B."

"Oh! How nice what does the B in your name stand for?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Oh it's not important right now." B. replied.

"Well ok… B. why don't you take a seat over there with Mike and Robin."

"Ok Ms…"

"Oh, you can call me Ms. Keane"

"Ok Ms. Keane" replied went to her seat with Mike and Robin.

"Ok Ms. Keane I want to know things are goanna go well with B. if anything goes wrong I'm going to hold you responsible. Understand?" Mr. Wednesday told Ms. Keane.

Ms. Keane responded, "I understand well Mr. Wednesday and I'm sure the class will welcome her as family, right class?"

"Right Ms. Keane!" answered the class.

Mr. Wednesday left the room and Ms. Keane went on to teach the class before recess started. At recess the girls saw the new girl B. playing in the sandbox and Blossom says to her sisters, "Why don't we go to her and ask her if she wants to play with us."

"Yeah let's ask her now!" Bubbles responded excitedly.

"Fine but I won't let her near my football." Buttercup answered. They flew towards B. and she was startled by their sudden appearance.

"Hi, I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom told B.

"Hi." said Bubbles

"Hey what's up." said Buttercup.

"Together we are the Powerpuff Girls!" they said in unison. B. just sat there staring at them. Blossom felt something in her mind.

"It feels like I met her somewhere, but I can't remember." thought Blossom.

B. just looked at them for about two minutes until she said, "Want to help me build a castle in the sand?"

"Sure we can help you build it." answered Blossom and they went on to build the castle and forgetting that nervous feeling she felt.

They finished and B. said, "That was fun girls, but can ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I've heard so much about you guys and also want to know is what have you been doing since…" the bell rang.

"Students, time to come back inside." Ms. Keane yelled.

"Sorry B. but we'll talk later." Blossom stated.

"Oh… ok I guess it could wait."

They returned to class and continued on with the math lesson. After school the girls returned home to their father/creator Professor Utonium.

"Hi Professor!" said the girls in unison.

"Hello girls, how was your day at school?" asked the Professor.

"It was fun; they brought in a new student." Bubbles told the Professor.

"Yeah she seems nice." Blossom added.

"Really now what's her name?" asked the Professor.

"She didn't say her name but to call her by her nickname B." answered Buttercup. "Professor can we invite B. to our house tomorrow? Pretty please." asked Bubbles. "Sure you can invite your new friend to our house tomorrow girls."

"Yay!" cried the girls unison. The Professor left to make dinner.

"You know girls it feels weird, but I feel as if I met her already?" Blossom told her sisters.

"Yeah I had that feeling too." Buttercup answered.

"Me three!" said Bubbles.

"What gave you guys that feeling girls?"

"I just saw it in her eyes."

"Yeah, those pure pur…" Buzz Buzz Buzz it was the Powerpuff Hotline.

"Yes Mayor, what a bank robbery with a hostage situation! We're on our way." Blossom hung up and said to her sisters, "Let's go girls! There's a robbery in the bank with a hostage situation." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and flew out of the house and into the city of Townsville.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot not PPG**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The girls were flying to Townsville National Bank which was at least 10 miles from their house and since they were flying it would only take them at least 6 minutes to get there. As they were flying to the bank, Blossom was instructing the girls of a sneak attack from behind. Buttercup on the other hand wanted to do a frontal assault.

"Buttercup, if we do that there's a possible chance the crooks will fire their weapons on hostages. We are better off doing the sneak attack."

"Oh that's so like you Blossom, always making plans and decisions. Why can't we just do one of my plans for once?" asked Buttercup.

Blossom answered, "Because the last time we did a plan like that we almost couldn't stop Mojo from turning everyone in Townsville into toddlers."

"Oh, shut up!"

"No! You shut up!" Blossom and Buttercup began to argue on which plan was better for them to use. Bubbles on the other hand just wanted her sisters to stop, so she zapped them with her laser vision.

"Ow! Bubbles what was that for!" cried both Blossom and Buttercup.

"Sorry girls, but we do have to go stop that robbery don't we?"

"Bubbles is right. We need to focus right now on this crime." The girls made it to the bank only to the robbers already being taken to jail. The girls had a confused look on their faces.

They went to the nearest police officer and Blossom asked, "What happened here?"

"Why don't you ask him girls?" Answered the officer and turning around one of the robbers.

Blossom went to the robber and asked, "Ok… you… um… crook."

"My name is Mark." replied the robber.

"Ok… uh… Mark, what happened in there?"

"Well the guys and I were going to rob this bank, but I was new to this crime thing…"

"Hahahaha! A rookie, oh that's rich!" laughed Buttercup. Blossom glared at her to be quiet, and she went silent.

"As I was saying, we were inside the bank, but I didn't know the boss was goanna go hostage situation on us." Blossom stared at him for a moment and then motioned him to continue.

"We'll the boss grabbed the nearest person which was this little girl."

"Wait… he was going to shoot a little girl!" asked Bubbles.

"We tried to talk him out of this situation, but he said…"

The boss's voice, "If they call the Powerpuff Girls we might go down but I'm not going down without taking someone with me."

"…and that's all he told us before we were beaten by some big brute." Mark answered. The officers took him inside one of the police cruisers and where leaving to drop him off in jail.

Blossom was thinking for a moment then went inside the bank; her sisters followed her from behind. What they saw inside the bank made gasp. There was a big hole in the wall and it would have seemed that whoever made the hole was the one who stopped the robbery. They asked several people what had happen to the little girl and several came up with the same answer. She transformed into a big brute that beat up the robbers then smashed through the wall leaving the hole behind. Blossom was thinking and said to Bubbles and Buttercup, "Let's go ask one of the bank brokers what happened." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement with their sister and flew to the nearby brokers. The girls asked one of the bank brokers what happened and she went on to explain the situation.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The bank broker started how it was just a normal afternoon in the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>Female Bank Broker's POV:<strong>

People were coming in others were going out. I was just depositing in some checks for people behind my counter when these six guys came in. I didn't pay attention because I believed that they were here to deposit their checks but I was wrong. They pulled out their weapons and started to threaten the people and our bank workers for the money in the vault. I was hoping they didn't see me, but I was wrong. Suddenly one of the robbers came up to my counter and dropped off a letter. It read: "We are here to rob you, open the vault and surrender all the money or else!" I prepared to press the silent button to inform the police of the situation when I heard one them yell,

"Mark! What the heck are you doing!"

"Sorry Lee, but you know this is my first robbery." Mark answered.

"Don't worry Mark but the boss wants us to come over." Lee stated.

"Why? What does Jose want now?" Mark asked.

"Just move it before he gets violent."

"Fine, I'm coming."

I saw them head over to their leader who was busy kicking a security guard. They huddled together where they were having a discussion. All I heard was one of them say,

"Boss, that is crazy we just came here to rob the place not take innocent lives!" cried one of the robbers.

"David, don't ever disrespect me. You do know what happened to our old member Jack don't you." Jose answered almost in calm tone.

I just saw the robber named David look down on the floor then looked at their boss Jose. David remained silent while their boss spoke.

"Alright, David, take Zeke and Roy with you to the windows and see if the cops are here yet or if the Powerpuff Girls are out there to stop us."

I saw them nod in unison not wanting him to be angry. He continued stating to last two to try and open the vault for the money. All I saw was that the leader goes into a crowd and grabbed a little girl from the crowd. I heard from the robber Zeke,

"Jose, the cops are here!"

"Jose, we know you and your group of bandits are in there. Get out now or we would use lethal force." I heard an officer yell outside the bank with a Megaphone. I was scared because the little girl had a knife to her throat, but she had almost no expression in her face. I just saw blankness in her eyes but something weird started to happen. The little girl kicked him on the shin which he growled at her,

"Why you little… What the…? Where'd she go?" asked Jose.

"Sir! I saw her head over there to the corner." Mark answered.

I saw where the little girl was and saw her kneeling as if she were in pain. I just saw Jose head over to her and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her.

"This little girl, will end you in a bang for… making… me… ANGRY!" he yelled in a rage tone.

I closed my eyes too scared to see the horrible sight that was about to unfold. I heard a scream and I opened my eyes and saw the little girl scream in pain as she got bigger and suddenly transformed into some massive brute. I just saw her grab that creep with one of her hands and throw him across the bank. He landed near some trash cans and he stood up and ordered his men to attack the girl/brute. The others went in for the attack but she managed to take out at least three of them with her huge fists with a single punch. I saw one of them hide in the corner and stay there throughout the rest of the fight. I saw Jose fire all rounds at her but the bullets were just bouncing off her and not harming her. I saw her fly towards Jose and give him a kick to the gut that sent him crashing out the window and in front of the officers. She took out the last guy with some sonic scream that sent him crashing into the walls. I saw her go to the corner where the other crook was hiding. She was staring at him and just left him without hurting him as if he were of no importance. I saw her turn around and stare at the other people in the bank. She simply replied in a grunt voice, "You're… welcome." and she smashed through the wall leaving behind the hole you girls are now seeing.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
